paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny
Zuma's older brother. Voice Actors Young Danny: Ryan Potter (he voices hiro from Big Hero 6) Teenage Danny: Nathan Cress (he played as Freddie on iCarly) Adult Danny: Justin Long (he voiced Humphrey from Alpha and Omega) Bio Danny is from a small town area near the big city. Before zuma was born it was just him and his parents. he attended the local pup school and fell for a Labrador mix name Victoria. They were a loving couple until one day...Victoria's father got a new job offer in California and her family had to move. It was hard for both of them to say goodbye, but they agreed on one thing: "we'll see each other again someday". They shared one last kiss and after that Victoria was gone. Ever since she left danny was heartbroken, until something lift his spirit. Danny was going to be a big brother because his mom and dad were having another baby and they said "it's a boy". One year later danny's mom gave birth to a beautiful,healthy,and loving baby labrador. He had the same fur color as his mom and he had his dad's eyes, when he opens his eyes the first thing he sees is...danny. he asked his mom "what's his name?" Then his mom said "zuma", and from that day forward danny will always look out for his little brother...no matter what. Stories He Appears In: By Me: (In chronological order) *Labrador Origins *Meet the girlfriend (part 1) *Meet the girlfriend (part 2) *Meet the girlfriend (part 3) *Arctic Love *Pup pup Reunion *Pup pup Wedding By Others: *Pups and the Wedding Bells (cameo) *Pups and the Mountain Mayhem *Rubble's Brother Collab Stories Appeared In *Bedtime Pups! *Up All Night *Pup Pup Brotherhood *Pups and the bully trio *Pups and the Ascent to Heaven Appearance Just like zuma, danny is a chocolate labrador but with a few minor differenceces: his fur is a light-brownish color,his eyes are light blue,and he wears a seafoam green hoodie. Personality he's a very nice pup with a heart of gold but can act immature at times. He's very fun to be around with, but if you mess with his friends or his little brother? You will be sorry. Trivia *he's zuma's older brother *his fur is light-brown,wears a seafoam green hoodie,and the color of his eyes are light blue. *he first appears in meet the girlfriend parts 1 & 2. *he's a very cool pup to hang out with but slightly immature and he's also very protective of his friends and his little brother. *in the future he proposes to Victoria and they get married. *in the future he and victoria have three pups named DJ, Tori, and Jay. Later on they adopted two more named BJ and Tera. *As a teenager Danny was good pals with Fletcher, Sport, and Ashes. (He also stays in touch with them as an adult.) *Whenever Danny gets in trouble, his parents always refer to him as "Daniel Tyrone Wilson!" Or just "Daniel." in a very stern tone. *Danny met Harrison on his first day of Pup School back in Crescent Bay. *When he first met Victoria he was a nervous wreck and he kept mispronouncing his name. *Later on as an adult, Danny takes Victoria and the pups to Crescent Bay to visit family and to get wet at the local water park. Family *Samantha: Mom *Zane: Dad *Zuma: Brother *Primrose: Sister *Sonar: Brother *Nixie: Sister *Raphoe: Cousin *Phillis: Aunt *Victoria: Girlfriend/Wife *DJ: Son *BJ: Adopted son *Tori: Daughter *Tera: Adopted daughter *Jay: Son *Sunset: Daughter-in Law *Antarctica: Daughter-in-Law *ZJ: Son-in-Law *Lead: Son-in-Law *Abbigail: Sister-in-Law *Mastro: Brother-in-Law *Princess: Sister-in-Law *Brian: Father-in-Law *Quezee: Mother-in-Law *Shadow: Nephew *Summer: Niece *CJ: Niece *Dylan: Nephew *Maka: Niece *Tristen: Nephew *Trenton: Nephew *Aurora: Niece-in-Law *Lani: Niece-in-Law *Sage: Nephew-in-Law *Isis: Niece-in-Law *Bear: Great Nephew *Scarlet: Great Niece *RJ: Great Nephew *Robin: Great Niece *Sandy: Great Niece *Digger: Great Nephew Gallery Danny.jpg|Danny IMG 20140927 082110.jpg|Danny-drawn by zumarocks3390 :D File:IMG_20140922_181512.jpg|Danny as an adult IMG 20140929 155745.jpg|Friends by choice-Brothers 4 life (sorry i made zuma's eyes too small and the picture's bad resolution, was using my phone xp) IMG 20141005 160702.jpg|Headshot of Danny-Zumarocks3390 IMG 20141007 185413.jpg|My drawing of Danny as a teenager IMG 20141015 180904.jpg|Samantha and Zane Wilson a.k.a. mom and dad IMG 20141104 155312.jpg|Danny and Victoria's three pups Danny Jr,Tori,and Jay IMG_20141108_090638.jpg|True Love Danny.png|Another gift art from Blackout1012-a headshot drawing of Danny My drawing of Danny.jpeg|Danny drawn by MegaPup18 Danny.jpg|Danny drawn by WittleFuzzyPuppehs :3 Danny and Victoria.png| AT with Puppylove5~!! Danny and Victoria going on a romantic walk :3 Category:Adventure Bay Pup Academy Student Category:Fanon Category:Fanon characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Zumarocks3390's Character Category:Dogs Category:Pups